Gure Gure no Mi
Gure Gure no Mi is a type Devil Fruit thats allows the user to become and create dusk which takes the form of a black material that looks very similar to melted wax it can absorb people and attacks and shoot them out it has been stated that once sucked inside of the darkness one cannot use another devil fruit until spit back out and after that must wait at least five seconds before they can use their fruit. this fruit has been eaten by Hart D. Ali . Strengths and Weakness Not much is known Gure Gure no Mi about the what has been revealed so far is that it has the ability to absorb people and incoming attacks once absorbed the attack can be nulified or shot back out if a human is sucked in a devil fruit cannot be used to escape until shot out. Despite being able to absorb attacks it can change to where it becomes as some call it "solid" to form explosive shockwaves or just other attacks like a fist of it. It's biggest strength is that it's power is greater if in a dark place meaning he is near invincible at night. The main weakness of this fruit is that the user must be ready to absorb and cannot change into dusk to avoid attacks while in the process of absorbing meanig that if you can throw Ali off when he is going to absorb your attack will hit instead of being absorbed. Another weakness is that Ali can only absorb using his right hand and spit out what he absorbed through his left it is unknown if it means his actual right hand or if it means he can create dusk from his right hand to absorb attacks. Known Attacks Dusk Fist: Ali's most basic attack he launches his fisat out similar to smoke strike the only difference is his fist is made of Dusk instead of his real fist. Inhaling Maw: '''Ali holds out his right hand and absorbs the attack or person coming his way. It seems to have a gravitational pull but it is unknown if it was because of this attack or something totally different. '''Banish: '''After Ali has absorbed an attack he can destroy it he cannot use this ability on a living object. '''Regurgitation: Ali expels what he absorbed out of his left hand with great force. Night Wall: '''Ali will create a wall to block attacks coming his way. '''Dusk Bullet: Ali creates dusk around his fist he then makes a punching motion and fires it at the enemy. Dusk Cannon: After charging up a Dusk Bullet Ali will fire it out at the foe creating a large explosion. Midnight Shot: '''Ali surrounds his fist with dusk and shoots it out in the form of a giant skull that then consumes the enemy and once it reaches a certain distance explodes. This is a stronger version of Dusk Bullet. '''Phantom Shield: '''Ali surrounds him self with dusk which becomes a giant shade with a sad face after it blocks the incoming attack(s) the expression becomes happy and charges at the foe. '''Dusk Ghost: Ali creates a black ghost like creature that can be used as a attack and will take any injury he sustains. The down side is the ghost dissolves after one hit. Ghost Rush: '''Ali sends any Dusk ghosts he creaes to his enemy. The ghosts spilt anything they touch even the ground. '''Ghost Typhoon: '''Ali shapes his Dusk Ghosts into a small tornado it can be used to defend or attack. '''Shock Wave (unnamed): '''Ali creates a explosive shockwave knocking back his foe. He has shown to be able to hit more than one person with it. '''Dusk Break: '''Ali makes a large fist of dusk and punches or grabs his enemy. '''Dusk Force: Ali will absorb himself and then create himself behind enemy lines or defenses then strike the enemy/enemies with a dusk break or his nodachi. Dusk Hurricane: '''Ali conjures up a large amount of Dusk that he shapes into a hurricane he uses this a s a shield or as a area trap. '''Piercing Night: Ali creates multiple tendrils from him that stab through the enemy. Black Lance: '''Creates a joust like lance that Ali will toss at the foe. '''Spade Spear: '''Ali will make a spear with the tip being in the shape of a spade, he will then toss it at his foe. '''Ragnarok: '''Al will create a large wolf like creature from dusk that will charge at his foe in a linear direction. This attack is easy to avoid because it does not change direction '''Plagued Sky: '''Ali summons a large number of Dusk that he shapes into giant arrow heads that are move at extreme speeds and have the power capable of destroying limbs. '''Dusk Hands: '''Ali makes multiple hands with claws from his back Once these hands grab his opponent they form together to become one giant hand to crush the enemy. '''Houdini: '''Ali simplly absorbs himself and teleports to another spot or location. He states that it exhausts him going to a whole different location so he uses it to surprise his foes by going short distances. '''Maelstrom: '''Ali creates a vortex of dusk under him. This attack is made to prevent escape or to pull you to him. '''Approaching Darkness Hell Sphere: '''Ali creates a orb of swirling dusk and throws it down at his oppenent. This attack is able to crush the opponent but due to its size it can only crush a limb or kill the foe if hit in the torso or head. '''Chorus Of Phantoms: '''Ali makes multiple shades from his body that spin around him and enlarge to engulf the enemy. This attack is similar to Nightfall Genesis but is weaker and does not create as many shades. '''Consuming Night: '''Ali will create multiple orbs of Dusk that latch onto the foe until they are inside a gaint sphere that explodes killing the foe. '''Symphony Of Midnight: '''Ali creates a large amount of dusk from his entire body this technique is said to be his second strongest attack. '''Nightfall Genesis: '''This technique is Ali's strongest move until the creation of Genesis Of Eternal Nightfall, Ali creates thousands of small shades to strike his foe and due to the sheer number the opponent is quickly engulfed and killed. '''Genesis Of Eternal Nightfall: '''A stronger version of Nightfall Genesis, Ali creates multiple Dusk Ghosts to strike the foe. The only difference is that the attack is more destructive and faster so that it is alot harder to avoid and survive. This attack has been compared to the coming of night. The side effects of this attack is that it tires out Ali to almost being unable to move so that he must find a way to retreat or have somone step in for him. '''Tolling Bell: '''This attack creates a large bell above Ali that pumps up large amounts of Dusk to strike at the foe. '''Night Carrier: Ali will use his remaining strength to make a large battleship made of dusk, the battleship fire off his haki from it's cannon's. The downside is that this attack puts him in a coma like state for 3 days. Forms: Behemoth of Despair: '''Ali becomes a huge golem of dusk with glowing eyes this form has only been seen in a flashback but was never seen actually attacking. '''Shinigami: Ali makes his body mostly Dusk and Ali's face is covered by dusk making him seem faceless. it is unknown what abilities this form grants him or what it can do but it is suggested it is very strong by Akainu's reaction. Dark Angel: '''Ali creates black wings that he uses to fly and can guard him and even attack with. '''Night Ocean: Ali becomes a large amount of dusk and goes under his enemy resembling water and can make sharks from dusk to attack his enemy. Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruits